degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ShadowLong
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Young Forever page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Degrassi Fan (talk) 09:05, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Big Brother Hello :) I just wanted to make sure you're still up to doing that Wiki Big Brother. I would be more than happy to host it with you! You said that you had some ideas that we could do for challenges, so just leave a message on my Talk Page, and we can work something out! ♥ ''catie'' ♥ [[User talk:Waiting For Gendrya|''at last I see the light.]] ♪ 00:59, July 21, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, disregard that last message. I got you and Kyler mixed up :x ♥ [[User:Waiting For Gendrya|''catie]] ♥ [[User talk:Waiting For Gendrya|''at last I see the light.]] ♪ 01:56, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Lol its ok :P ShadowLong (talk) 15:30, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday! 7divagurl1 (talk) 02:27, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Thank You! :) ShadowLong (talk) 15:31, October 12, 2014 (UTC) lets be wiki friends RJ:) I'm rachel I'm really a nice person. Sure Rachel, I'd love to be :) ShadowLong (talk) 17:37, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hi RJ!, So I've been wanting to write this for a while, because I've been noticing you have been commenting on some things I made! You also claimed our music tastes are similar, which is AWESOME, becauase I know that Me and Derek's music tastes are the same as well and that is so cool, because I love music (I guess you could call me a musicmaniac, ehe, ehe...) and I love talking about music! I'm also excited for your role in WLL! I am still struggling between two plot lines. either a): Make you an undercover police officer to watch the girls, or b): Make you a long lost sibling of one of them, preferably Sarah. So I mean, I'll be writing the next episode soon so let me know which one you like best okay? Matt - Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you! 21:39, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Awwww, RJ, you're the sweetest! Yes, haha it isn't my birthday in about six hours here, and I'm also turning 16 not 15 xD Anyway thank you so much! (◡‿◡✿) TheRexVoxian (talk) 09:00, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Insta yoyo Hai, RJ. I followed you on Instagram, since I saw you left your's in a comment. Your's is on private, but I sent the request. I'm Spiriteverett. ♥ '' ''♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 06:08, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Yay! Thank you Cam :3 ♥ ShadowLong (talk) 00:02, January 29, 2015 (UTC) It says you followed me and then unfollowed me, though. What happened? Did I scare you off? :P '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 06:12, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Whoa I unfollowed you? Omfg I'm sorry. Follow me again, I'm not sure which one was you! (I had recieved like 20 followers so...yeah) Lol, and DM me too so I know who to NOT unfollow :3 ShadowLong (talk) 23:17, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Red Banders The Finale is Saturday. 7divagurl1 (talk) 20:19, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Oh...aww :( thanks ShadowLong (talk) 22:41, February 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: The Tube Collab Here you go! Again, I'm so sorry I spaced it off, I hope you like it tho :D. TOP (talk) 14:08, February 14, 2015 (UTC) yo Idr if you have told me before, but what are you favorite characters, ships, etc from The Hunger Games? I'm not familiar with pretty much anything in it and I gotta make your collage somehow~ xD Sarah (talk) 14:57, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Here you go :D I hope you like it~ Sarah (talk) 16:37, March 21, 2015 (UTC) RJ, BBY!! Hey, RJ. ♥ It's so great to see you back. How have you been lately? I wanted to ask if you had a Kik by any chance. I think Red told me you did, but I can't quite remember. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 22:48, June 8, 2015 (UTC) I'll be sure to add you once I have the chance. :P I can definitely help you make a signature, too. I need to ask some questions first. Do you want it to be just text or a do you want a little box like how mine looks? :D That, and what colours would you like it to be? Do you want me to include a quote like I have on mine? It would help me out if you could give me some of these preferences to work with. :3 '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 05:04, June 10, 2015 (UTC) You're back! :D RJ!!!!!!!! You're back! I missed you so much, ngl. I left the wiki too sometime before you did, so I didn't know you left at all and when I realized you did I got so worried about you :( Anyways, I'm so glad you're back. I hope you're doing great! TheRexVoxian (talk) 20:30, June 11, 2015 (UTC) I actually uninstalled kik last year, but everyone's using it now, so i'll probably download it as soon as I can. I'll tell you my kik when i make it! :3 TheRexVoxian (talk) 14:33, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey RJ! My kik's therexvoxian :3 HAPPY BDAY! Happy Birthday, RJ!! <333 Sorry this is a little late but I hope you've had an amazing birthday my dear cause you deserve it. You're such an awesome friend and I hope we can catch up soon. <33 (Must discuss the wonderful thing that is Hunger Games ngl xD) But yes again Happy Birthday my friend :D • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 04:34, August 18, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! Ahh, I'm so sorry for getting this message to you late, but I haven't had much time to be on wiki this week. Anyhow, happy belated birthday, RJ. I hope that you had a blessed day and were surrounded by those you love. I have to say that I'm so thrilled that you joined this site over a year ago. We may not still be close yet, but I have nothing but the utmost respect and admiration for you. You're very sweet and positive. You're always seeming to find the good in everyone here. We're very lucky to have you in this community. Love you and I hope you had a great day. Let's talk more in the future! ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 23:20, August 18, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome, bae! Ahh, my Skype is cam.saunders6 and my Kik is cam_saunders. PLEASE, DON'T JUDGE ME OKAY. I MADE THESE ACCOUNTS WHEN I WAS OBSESSED WITH DEGRASSI AND CAMPBELL. I tend to get a lot of spammers on my Kik and Skype, so do me a favour and message me which accounts are yours, so I know not to delete you. :P '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 01:32, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Hai, RJ! I followed your instructions and made you a sig. I hope you like it. Just give me the go, and I'll help you install it. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 23:44, September 3, 2015 (UTC) YEY, I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT. :D Okay, now, all you have to do to install your signature is go to your preferences page ' ' and type in your signature box. Make sure the little square that says, "I want to use wiki text in my signtaure," is check marked or else it won't work. After that, click save and you're done! '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 02:56, September 4, 2015 (UTC) RJ!!!! HEY RJ! What's your kik? I seem to have lost your contact by accident (yes i'm embarrassing :P). TheRexVoxian (talk) 17:16, August 29, 2015 (UTC) yo yo yo yo hey RJ! So I came in chat like you asked but you were away the whole time, and then you left xD. Don't worry, it's okay, but I am still interested to know what country you would like your character to be from bc I'm making everyone from a different country! Matt - Nothing competes when love is free ♥ 16:23, September 5, 2015 (UTC) yeah sure! my kik is mattgaren feel free to message me there! Sure thing, I can do Canada. I don't think I have anyone from Canada yet, but yeah cool! Matt - Nothing competes when love is free ♥ 10:35, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Response on Post Hey RJ, So I noticed your comment on the post about Magic, and it didn't seem like you were too pleased about it, especially after I saw your response's history. That's why I was hoping to hear your thoughts about it without bringing too much attention to it. Do you mind discussing it? CJ'' '' Let's drop the shades & crank the bass '' ~ '' 23:50, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas <3 Merry Christmas RJ <3 I hope you have a great day <3 [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Yeah...I'm actually all alone ]] 19:23, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!! Merry Christmas, RJ!! I hope you have an amazing Christmas with your family ^_^ We definitely need to catch up soon and talk Mockingjay ;) <3 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 07:29, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Hey RJ! I know I haven't been here for a while because I've been caught up with a lot of things in life lately, but hi! And this might be a bit late but I hope you've had a happy holidays! I reckon I'll probably be more active here once Next Class premiers but then again I'll be at Pre-U next year and I'm not sure how much time that'll take up in my life so unfortunately, I'm not promising anything :( Hope you're doing great! TheRexVoxian (talk) 17:02, December 29, 2015 (UTC) omg i'm sorry but i don't think i have your skype? I have your kik though but I don't use kik anymore. What's your Skype username? :P TheRexVoxian (talk) 12:37, January 3, 2016 (UTC)